


Ihmisrauniot

by sensaatio



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reichenbachin jälkeiset vuodet, draama, synkistely
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensaatio/pseuds/sensaatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Sinussa on ihminen, joka haluaa elää. Anna sen elää”, Irene vastaa ja painaa leukansa Sherlockin olkapäälle. ”Anna itsellesi anteeksi.”</p><p>Sherlock kietoo kätensä varoen Irenen ympärille tietämättä mitä koskettaa ja mitä ei. Hetken he vain seisovat paikoillaan muistamatta mistä he ovat tulleet tai minne he ovat menossa. He molemmat ovat kulkureita, eikä kumpikaan heistä voi palata kotiinsa, sillä koti on siellä missä sydänkin.</p><p>Eikä sydämeen sovi nyt mennä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ihmisrauniot

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu jo kesäkuussa 2013. Kiitokset [Sisilja](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja)lle esiluvusta! ♥

_Belgravia, Lontoo_

 

Sherlock tulee ulkoa sateenvarjotta tiputtamaan vettä hiuksista marmorilattiaan. Marmoria ovat myös aulan riisinvalkoiset roomalaiset pylväät, ja portaikko, josta Irene laskeutuu ulko-oven käytyä.  
  
”Tarvitsen apuasi”, hän puhuu Irenelle, mutta katsoo tapettia. Irene pysähtyy välitasanteelle ja vastaa, kädet puuskassa: ”Nähtävästi en ole ainoa, joka osaa lavastaa kuolemansa.”  
  
”Et saa kertoa minusta kenellekään,  _ymmärrätkö_?” Sherlock vaatii kuin olisi hädissään, kunnes rykii kurkkuaan ja palautuu sen myötä yhtä kylmäksi ja välinpitämättömäksi kuin kesäsade kaduilla, ikkunoissa, autojen tuulilaseissa. ”Tiedän, että voit kiristää minua tällä. Siksi olenkin hankkinut vastineeksi tietoa, jolla voin kiristää sinua. Tasapeli.”  
  
”Tasapeli ei saa minua auttamaan sinua.”  
  
”Ei, mutta  _jokin_  saa.”  
  
Irene laskeutuu alimmalle portaalle, jonka terävä kulma on pyöristynyt, ja jää siihen, paikoilleen, katsoo alaspäin häntä kuin kuningatar narriaan. ”Mihin tarvitset apuani?”  
  
Sherlock vastaa: ”Haluan, että laitat jonkun pitämään Johnia silmällä. Haluan tietää kaiken mitä hänelle tapahtuu ja miten hän voi, mitä hän tekee. Ymmärrät varmaan, että olisi turhan suuri riski tehdä sellaista itse. Lavastin kuolemani vain pelastaakseni Johnin, ja jos he —”  
  
” _He_?”  
  
”Älä leiki tyhmää tahallasi. Tiedät etten pidä sellaisesta.”  
  
”Ehkä en edes halua miellyttää sinua.”  
  
”Moriartyn alaiset”, hän huokaisee ja vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle, turhautuu. ”Autatko minua vai et?”  
  
 _En tietenkään_ , Irene haluaisi sanoa. Hän kääntää selkänsä ja näyttää torjuvalta. Tietää täsmälleen, mikä hänen  _jokin_  on, mutta haluaa tahallaan viivyttää vastaustaan, kuin punnitsisi ehdotustaan vaa'alla: oikealla ovat syyt miksi auttaa, vasemmalla syyt miksi olla auttamatta. Vasemmalla on enemmän tavaraa, mutta paino pitää oikean puolen liki maassa kiinni. Irene sanoo kuin asia olisi yhdentekevä: ”Tarjoat minulle illallisen kerran viikossa. Siten että olet myös itse paikalla, sillä minä olen ainoa, jolta saat tietää Johnin kuulumiset.  _Ymmärrätkö_?”  
  
Sherlock ymmärtää poistua.

 

 

 

  
_Southwark, Lontoo_

 

”Mary Morstan”, Irene esittelee naisen ravintolassa, joka on ei-mitään, ”John on tapaillut jo niin montaa brunettea, että on jo blondin vuoro, eikö sinustakin?”  
  
Sherlock ei sano mitään. Katsoo vain kuvaa ja inhoaa, ei ole varma ketä eniten. Irene pyörittää juomapilliään korkeassa lasissa, mangojääteessä, kolisuttaa jääpaloja lasia vasten ja ehdottaa: ”Kerro minulle miten ihmeessä sinä lavastit itsemurhasi. Koska minä ainakin luulin sinun kuolleen.”  
  
Sherlockin huulilla käy hymynkorvike, jonka jälkeen hän muuttuu takaisin yhtä harmaaksi kuin kiviseinä. Kuluneeksi, kulutetuksi. ”En halua puhua siitä.”  
  
”Huhuja liikkuu. Yksi niistä sanoo, että sinä ammuit Moriartyn”, Irene kokeilee nähdäkseen reaktion, joka on juuri sellainen kuin hän olettikin: painotettu toisto: ” _En_  halua puhua siitä.”  
  
”Kauanko tämä vakoilu kestää?”  
  
”Niin kauan, että tiedän hänen selviävän omillaan. Olen sen hänelle velkaa.”  
  
”Olet hänelle  _paljon_  enemmän velkaa”, Irene huomauttaa.  
  
Sherlock hyväksyy väitteen, mutta sanoo tiukasti: ”En pysty antamaan hänelle tämän enempää näissä olosuhteissa.”  
  
”Olet ollut syvässä velassa jo pidempään”, Irene ei hellitä, ”siksi sinun olisi pitänyt maksaa hänelle silloin, kun se vielä oli mahdollista.”  
  
”Silloin hän olisi menettänyt enemmän.”  
  
” _Sitäkö_  sinä pelkäsit?”  
  
Kun puhe on sammunut, on hiljaista. Ihmiset heidän ympärillään kohisevat meren lailla, eikä sanoja erota. Heidän alkuruokansa tuodaan pöytään: äyriäiskeittoa. Lopulta Sherlock on se, joka avaa keskustelun uudelleen kysymällä, mitä John on tehnyt. Avaa haavansakin uudelleen: huuhtelee, tyhjentää ja sitoo kiinni. Antaa arpeutua.  
  
”Mary ja John tapasivat maanantaina Hampstead Heathissa. Sattumalta, John luulee. Mary meni tervehtimään häntä, mutta vain huomatakseen että hän erehtyi henkilöstä. Tiedäthän, näitä sattuu päivittäin kun näyttää niin tavalliselta kuin John”, Irene selittää ja pudottaa toisen kiiltävistä korkokengistään lattialle, pöydän alle, lakatut kynnet.  
  
”John oli vähäsanainen, eikä osoittanut minkäänlaista mielenkiintoa Marya kohtaan. Sanoi vain että haluaisi olla yksin, kun Mary alkoi puhua jotain säästä. Mary sanoi ymmärtävänsä, mutta lisäsi, että jos John — joka näytti yhtä kurjalta kuin voit odottaa — kaipaa kuuntelijaa, hän voi kuunnella. Tai jos John ei halua puhua hänelle, niin hän tietää yhden hyvän terapeutin jolla hän kävi veljensä kuoltua. Syötti oli viritetty. John sanoi: 'Olen pahoillani. Minultakin...' Hän ei pystynyt jatkamaan lausettaan loppuun. 'Onko sinunkin veljesi kuollut?' John pudisti päätään, nyökkäsi, pudisti päätään. 'Hän oli tavallaan veljeni', hän lopulta myönsi.”  
  
Sherlock ei sano mitään, joten Irene sanoo: ”John ei koskaan avaudu tuntemattomille, eihän? Vain sinä olit poikkeus.  _Ja_  Mary.”  
  
”Mary ei ole poikkeus, vaan vakooja”, Sherlock korjaa nopeasti ja nousee seisomaan niin, että tuolinjalat raapivat lattiaa kuin niillä olisi vastateroitetut kynnet. ”Tämä riittäköön tällä kertaa. Nähdään ensi viikolla.”  
  
Sherlock jättää pöytään nipun seteleitä, ottaa takkinsa ja lähtee. Lähtee: astuu ovesta ulos ja katoaa kuin kani taikurin hattuun. Irene pujottaa kenkänsä takaisin jalkaansa ja syö keittonsa loppuun, katsoo hymyillen ympärilleen kun muutama silmäpari vilkaisee häntä naapuripöydästä. Viivyttelee hetken tahallaan, ennen kuin nousee ylös liioitellun hitaasti ja katsoo miten tarjoilija tulee hänen luokseen, jää juttelemaan, rahastamaan, pyytää tulemaan uudelleen. Irene antaa tarjoilijan pitää hänelle ovea auki, kun hän kohtaa Lontoon kurjat kadut kuin lapsuuteensa jääneen parhaan ystävän: uteliaana, häkeltyneenä,  _katso nyt meitä molempia_.

 

 

 

 

 _Belgr_ _avia, Lontoo_

  
”Kauanko sinä annat minun odottaa, ennen kuin pyydät anteeksi?” kysyy Irene seistyään ruokasalin oviaukossa jo tovin.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Sherlock sanoo, mutta ei pyydä anteeksi sitä mitä Irene haluaa, vaan sitä ettei pyydä anteeksi — eikä oikeastaan sitäkään. Hän vain sanoo, mitä ihmiset tahtovat kuulla. Sellainen Sherlock on. Tunteeton, tunnekylmä.  
  
Kylmä.  
  
”Axl on kokkimme tänään. Mutta ethän sinä häntä tullut katsomaan”, Irene toteaa ja istahtaa alas, tuntee olonsa itsevarmaksi tutulla maaperällä. ”Siitä Harrisista.”  
  
”Vakuutuspetos. Loppuunkäsitelty”, Sherlock viimeistelee. Hän ei ole lainkaan kiinnostunut puhumaan rikoksesta, josta lehdet kohisevat, selvittämättömästä tapauksesta jota Sherlock ei ole selvittämässä. Hänet, mestarietsivä joka paljastui huijariksi ja tappoi itsensä, on jo unohdettu. Moriartya ei koskaan ollutkaan. Irene on jo kahdesti kuollut.  
  
Alkuruoaksi Axl tarjoilee tuliset munavuoat, joiden sisällä on herkkusieniä ja jokirapuja, tulinen on Irenen mekkokin sinä iltana, ja huulipuna, chilinpunaista. Kun punaviiniä on lasissa tuhdisti, Irene jatkaa viime kerrasta kuin ei olisi koskaan lopettanutkaan: ”Mary yritti kysyä, miten tämä Johnin ”veli” kuoli, mutta tällöin John veti syvään henkeä ja katsoi muualle. Sanoi että haluaisi edes yhden vapaapäivän surusta ja pyysi että he puhuisivat jostain iloisemmasta. Niinpä he puhuivat. He tutustuivat toisiinsa, tunnit jatkuivat keveästi ja lopulta John saattoi Maryn 17 East Heath Roadille, jossa hänen vanhempansa asuvat. Syntymäpäivä. He vaihtoivat puhelinnumerot. John soitti Marylle neljä päivää myöhemmin.”  
  
”Ihmettä John toivoo”, sanoo Sherlock ja vavahtaa, ”hän kävi sunnuntaina ensimmäistä kertaa hautakivelläni.”  
  
”Eihän  _sinun_  pitänyt vakoilla häntä?”  
  
”Satuin olemaan lähistöllä”, Sherlock tarttuu kiinni ensimmäiseen helppoon tekosyyhyn — yhdentekevää. Mitä ikinä hän olisi sanonut, Irene ei olisi uskonut. ”Miksi John soitti Marylle?”  
  
Irene huokaa kuin asia olisi päivänselvä. ”Koska nainen sai tuntemaan hänen olonsa paremmaksi.” Laskee katseensa maahan. Muutos on valtava: ennen hän kohotti päänsä pystyyn ja häpeilemättä flirttaili Sherlockin kanssa, pelasi peliään, peli pelasi häntä, peli voitti, vain rakkaus jäi jäljelle — hyödytön rakkaus! Teki kipeää nuolla suolat haavoista ja laittaa korot jalkaan, kasvattaa pituutta siinä missä romahtanutta itseluottamusta. Nyt on toisin: nyt Sherlockin jäänsinisissä silmissä on jotain murtunutta.  
  
”Mitä luulet”, Irene maistelee sanojaan, ”mitä John ajattelisi, jos saisi kuulla että olet lähettänyt Maryn vakoilemaan häntä? Mitä jos he oikeasti pitävät toisistaan, mitä jos he rakastuvat?”  
  
”En anna sen tapahtua”, Sherlock sanoo kuin päättäisi kaikesta yksinään, ”Teen tämän vain Johnin vuoksi. Varmistan että hän pärjää ja voi hyvin.”  
  
”Teet tämän myös itsesi vuoksi”, Irene tietää, vaikka tietää myös että Sherlock kieltää kaiken.  
  
Niin kuin kieltääkin. Sen jälkeen Irene nautiskelee viiniään ja jatkaa: ”Rakkautta ei voi väistää jos sen kohtaa. Mary on vapaa, en minä häntä omista. Enkä minä pyytänyt häntä olemaan vakooja, pyysin häntä vain olemaan oma itsensä joka... kertoo ystävälleen kuulumiset. Täten sinä et voi viheltää peliä poikki, sillä tämä ei ole peli lainkaan.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Sherlock sanoo ja katsoo miten haarukan piikit lävistävät yhden kuolleista ravuista, ”olen kyllästynyt peleihin.”  
  
Irene nyökkää. ”Ei enää pelejä.”

 

 

 

 

_Southwark, Lontoo_

 

Ravintola on rumasti sisustettu, mutta tarpeeksi täynnä niin että joukkoon on helppo sulautua. Sherlock katsoo tarjoilijaa pahasti, kun hän puhuttelee heitä  _herra ja rouva Adler_ iksi pääteltyään virheellisesti heidän olevan aviopari, luultavasti koska heillä on samansävyiset vaatteet, sattumalta. Sherlock vain vaivoin sulkee suunsa, ja Irene seuraa tilannetta huvittuneena. ”Voit jo hengittää, herra Adler”, hän kuiskaa kun tarjoilija poistuu tilauksen kera.  
  
”Onneksi lehdet ovat jo unohtaneet minut”, Sherlock toteaa jättäen huomioimatta piikikkään lisäyksen.  
  
”Miksi sinä edes ylipäätään hakeuduit julkisuuteen?” kysyy Irene, joka koskettaa hopeaista korvakoruaan — pinttynyt tottumus, kuin punaviinitahra.  
  
”Olen kuullut että blinit ovat täällä erinomaisia”, Sherlock vaihtaa puheenaihetta. Irene ei ylläty Sherlockin sanoista, päinvastoin, hän olisi yllättynyt vain jos Sherlock olisi todella vastannut hänen kysymykseensä. Hän suoristaa ryhtinsä, vetää olkapäät taaksepäin, istuu viininpunaisessa pitsisessä mekossaan niin, että saa kaiken ympärillään kalpenemaan entisestään. Kuin hänen päällään olisi jumalallinen sädekehä tai teatterin pyöreä parrasvalo. Sellainen Irene on. Luonnoton, luonnonoikku.  
  
Oikku.  
  
”Luuletko että John pystyy enää koskaan täydellisesti luottamaan sinuun?”  
  
”Kyllä, koska hän on hölmö. Luottamus on hölmöille”, Sherlock julistaa katkerasti.  
  
”Siinä tapauksessa minä olen aika hölmö”, Irene paljastaa. Sherlockin huulet avautuvat uteliaasti. Hän yrittää löytää jotain Irenen silmistä: jotain mitä on menettänyt tai jotain mihin luottaa. Ei näe kuin aavistuksen laajentuneet pupillit ja turkoosin kajaalin yläluomilla, ei mitään mitä ei olisi nähnyt jo aikaisemmin. Kääntää katseensa pettyneenä poispäin ja muistuttaa: ”Puhu minulle Johnista.” Koska ilman Johnia Irene olisi merkityksetön.  
  
Sherlockin kovin kehumat blinit saapuvat, smetanan kera, ennen kuin Irene ehtii aloittaa. Irene kiittää ja ristii kätensä leukansa alle. Sanoo: ”Johnilla on riittänyt kiirettä klinikalla. Hän on käynyt vain kerran Maryn kanssa ulkona, ne eivät olleet viralliset treffit, mutta... no, ainakin Mary oli kovin innoissaan ja aidosti nautti hänen seurastaan. He kävivät elokuvissa —”  
  
”Tylsää”, Sherlock huomauttaa väliin.  
  
”— ja ravintolassa sen jälkeen. Kuten mekin nyt. Ajatella”, Irene huomauttaa, eikä Sherlock sano siihen mitään. ”Minusta tuntuu, että tästä voi tulla jotain, kun sinä et ole pilaamassa kaikkea.”  
  
Sherlock painaa katseensa alaspäin ja haarukkansa blineihin, huuhtoo ruoan alas kuivalla kuohuviinillä. Irene katsoo häntä mystisesti hymyillen, suupielet aavistuksen ylhäällä, Mona Lisa -hymy, aivan kuin hän tietäisi Sherlockin suurimman salaisuuden.

 

 

 

  
_Southwark, Lontoo_

 

Seuraavalla viikolla Irene saapuu ravintolaan hieman myöhässä niin, että Sherlock on jo pöydän ääressä odottamassa. Seuralaisensa huomattuaan hän nousee seisomaan ja on auttamassa Irenen istumaan, vetämässä tuolia kauemmas kuin herrasmies, mutta Irene torjuu eleen katseella, joka saa Sherlockin vetäytymään takaisin pöydän toiselle puolelle. Menu saapuu, viini on jäämurskassa. Irene menee suoraan asiaan: ”Miksi sinä tulit pyytämään minulta apua? Kuka tahansa vakoilee rahasta.”  
  
Sherlock ei osannut odottaa sitä kysymystä — vielä. Hän kuitenkin vastaa nopeasti: ”Sinä tiedät miksi.”  
  
”Siksi haluankin, että sanot sen ääneen”, Irene vaatii. Sherlock kiemurtelee tuolissaan ja katselee ympärilleen kuin hakisi hyvänpäiväntuttua jonka seuraan liittyä tai varauloskäyntiä josta paeta. Analysoituaan jokaisen ihmisen ja heidän syynsä ravintolaillalliseen, hän kääntyy takaisin Ireneen ja katsoo häntä silmiin, puhuu suunsa puhtaaksi yhdellä hengenvedolla: ”Koska en halua olla yksin ja nautin seurastasi.”  
  
Irene tarttuu Sherlockin käteen joka on pöydän päällä, puristaa, poimii sen minkä Johnilta jäi kuin kypsän hedelmän. ”Minun ei ole nälkä.”  
  
”Ei minunkaan”, Sherlock huokaisee helpotuksesta. Kuin yhteisestä sopimuksesta he nousevat samaan aikaan ylös ja jättävät ravintolan taakseen. Kävelevät kaduilla tihkusateessa: Irene johdattaa ja Sherlock seuraa kuin koira talutushihnassa. Irene kysyy: ”Haluatko kuulla Johnista?” mutta saman tien oivaltaa ja tuntee itsensä hölmöksi. ”Sinähän taidat jo tietää hänestä kaiken. Olet koko ajan tiennyt, etkö olekin?”  
  
”On ollut hyvä kuulla asiat toisen kertomana. Se tekee niistä todellisempia, vaikka olin kuvitellut sen olevan päinvastoin”, Sherlock puolustautuu sulavasti ja nostaa takinkauluksensa pystyyn, kätkeytyy sen taakse. ”Et siis ole vihainen minulle?”  
  
”Olen aina vihainen sinulle. Kaikki ovat”, Irene hymähtää.  
  
He pysähtyvät London Bridgelle. Nojaavat kaiteeseen vaiteliaina ja katsovat, miten harmaanruskeaa ja likaista vesi on, sameaa kuin helmen pinta. Sherlockin on vaarallista olla niin lähellä. Hänen kasvonsa tunnetaan kaikkialla Lontoossa. Unohdettu, ehkä, mutta on ihmisiä joiden muisti on pidempi kuin kaupungin halkaiseva Thames heidän allaan.  
  
”Milloin aiot palata?” Irene kysyy kun hetki tuntuu sopivalta.  
  
”En tiedä palaanko.”  
  
Irene hymyilee ja nousee varpailleen nähdäkseen syvemmälle jokeen. Sherlock vilkaisee häntä ohimennen ja sanoo hienovaraisesti: ”Meillä ei ole täällä ketään tai mitään. Tällä hetkellä.”  
  
”Tarkoitatko, että tahtoisit lähteä?” Irene yrittää tulkita Sherlockin todellista viestiä.  
  
”Tarkoitan, että tahtoisin sinut mukaani”, Sherlock tunnustaa arasti. Irene ei vastaa. Sen sijaan hän kysyy hyväntuulisesti: ”Jos hyppäisin, hyppäisitkö perääni pelastamaan minut?”  
  
”Et sinä hyppäisi.”  
  
”Mutta  _jos_. En osaa uida.”  
  
”Hyppäisin”, Sherlock sanoo, koska he puhuvat jos-todellisuudesta. Sellaisesta joka on helppo muuttaa todeksi, jos puheista tulisikin tekoja. Sellaisesta joka ei koskaan tapahdu heille. Irenen kantapäät laskeutuvat takaisin sillalle ja ilmaan huokuu tiikeriorkideaa, kun hän kävelee toiselle puolelle Sherlockia.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Irene huokaa uneliaasti. 

 

 

 

  
_Amsterdam, Alankomaat_

 

”Sopiiko että poltan?” Sherlock sanoo ja Irene vastaa  _kaikin mokomin_. He istuvat puistonpenkillä Gouden Bochtissa, Amsterdamissa, ja näkevät miten sulavasti vene lipuu kanavassa. Aurinko paahtaa taivaalta niin että Irenen on pakko tuulettaa kasvojaan mustapitsisellä viuhkallaan, ja lähellä tuoksuvat violetit syreenit ovat lähellä tuoda hänelle päänsäryn. Hän pudistaa päätään, kun Sherlock tarjoaa. ”Näytänkö muka siltä, että polttaisin?”  
  
”Stereotypiat eivät päde sinuun. Mutta totta kai tiesin ettet polta, halusin vain olla kohtelias”, hän yrittää olla nokkela ja sytyttää savukkeen.  
  
Viuhka heiluu Irenen ranteen tahdissa. Hän huokaa ja heilauttaa vasemman jalkansa oikean yli. ”Imartelun sinä kyllä osaat, jos vain haluat. Eri asia sitten onkin, tarkoitatko sillä mitään.” Kietoo vapaan kätensä sormet käsivartensa ympärille, kuin suojakseen.  
  
”Ei enää pelejä, muistatko? Tarkoitin sitä todella”, Sherlock myöntää ja antaa savun paeta pilveksi ilmaan, ”olet älykäs ja erilainen.”  
  
” _Ja_?” hän kiinnittää huomiota sanavalintaan, viuhka pysähtyy, ja hän kääntyy Sherlockiin, ”minä kun luulin, että olen erilainen  _koska_  olen älykäs.”  
  
”Stereotypiat eivät päde minuun”, Sherlock vastaa, eikä enää puhu asiasta sen enempää. Sen sijaan hän puhuu Johnista. ”Luuletko, että John olisi onnellisempi ilman minua? Kun hän on hyväksynyt kuolemani.”  
  
”Oliko hän onnellinen ennen sinua?” Irene heittää kysymyksen takaisin. Sherlock varistaa tuhkaa hajamielisesti.  
  
”Hän näki painajaisia. Nykyään minä näen niitä”, hän sanoo ja epäröi jatkaako vai ei. Päättää olla jatkamatta. Irene vilkaisee häntä ohimennen, jatkaa löyhyttelyä, ja voi helposti kuvitella Sherlockin potkimassa lakanoita lattialle, pitkissä öissä, unettomissa tunneissa. Hän ajattelee Sherlockin inhoavan nukkumista, koska Sherlock haluaa aina kontrolloida kaikkea itsessään, eikä omia uniaan voi kontrolloida — ainakaan hän ei voi. Irene taittaa viuhkansa kokoon ja laskee kätensä penkin päälle, kuin tarjolle, mutta Sherlock ei edes huomaa. ”Mitä katolla tapahtui?” hän kokeilee, koska uskoo tietävän mistä Sherlockin painajaiset kertovat.  
  
Sherlock heittää savukkeensa maahan ja talloo sen sammuksiin. ”Mennään syömään.”

 

 

 

 

_Lyon, Ranska_

  
  
”C'était très bon, merci”, Irene kiittää, kun tarjoilija käy heidän luonaan alkuruokien jälkeen, ja sen jälkeen pyytää heille pullon punaviiniä. Suositus on Beaujolais, yksi Lyonin parhaimmista viineistä, Irene hyväksyy sen. Tarjoilijan poistuttua Sherlock sanoo: ”Ranskaako he opettavat tyttökouluissa?”  
  
”Ehkä”, Irene hymyilee salaperäisesti, ”mutta olen itseoppinut. Koulunkäynti ei oikein kiinnostanut minua.”  
  
”Mikä sitten kiinnosti?” Sherlock kysyy ja kumartuu lähemmäs, siristää silmiään. Vastausta hän ei ehdi kuulua, sillä heitä palveleva vikkeläjalkainen, kamikazemaisesti tarjottimia kantava tarjoilija tulee ja pysähtyy heidän luokseen, kaataa lasilliset viiniä ja kysyy haluaisivatko he jotain muuta, pääruoka on pian tulossa.  _Non, merci_ , Irene vastaa ja tuijottaa pientä kynttilää heidän pöydässään, Sherlock nojaa takaisin tuolinsa selkänojaan. ”Mary soitti minulle eilen”, Irene tunnustaa äkisti.  
  
” _Vieläkö_  hän on Johnin kanssa?” Sherlock ähkäisee.  
  
”Minähän sanoin, ettei hän ole vakooja. Tai ehkä aluksi olikin, mutta ei enää”, Irene vastaa ja katsoo puolialastomasta ikkunasta ulos. Lyonin kadut ovat poikkeuksellisen autiot — rakennukset kuin luurankoja, kosteita viemärikaivoja, kapeat umpikujat kuin rotanloukkoja — sillä sinä iltana pelataan jalkapallo-ottelu Lyon vastaan Marseille, ja vain viini on ranskalaisille jalkapalloa pyhempää. Ravintolassakaan ei ole kuin muita turisteja heidän lisäkseen: kaksi lapsiperhettä ja toiset kaksi pariskuntia, Sherlock huomautti aiemmin, että toisen pariskunnan nainen on jo hakenut avioeroa, mutta mies ei ole suostunut allekirjoittamaan sitä, vaan yrittää epätoivoisesti pelastaa suhteen, ulkomaanmatka ja ravintolaillallinen ovat viimeisiä oljenkorsia heille,  _se on itsestään selvää_. Irene toteaa, ei uhkaa tai pelottele, vain toteaa: ”Jos sinä aiot kertoa Johnille, että hänen ja Maryn tapaaminen puistossa ei ollutkaan sattumaa, niin silloin minä kerron loput tarinasta — sinun osuutesi.”  
  
”Ymmärrän”, Sherlock sanoo kuivasti. Kamikazetarjoilija saapuu jälleen ja tuo heille turbotit: piikkikampelaa shampanjakastikkeessa,  _voilá_.  _Merci beaucoup_ , Irenen suu kyllästyy ainaisiin kiittelemiseen ja hän hymyilee helpottuneena kun tarjoilija poistuu. Sherlock sulkee kynttilän liekin peukalon ja etusormensa väliin ja vasta sitten tarttuu aterimiin. ”Pidin siitä enemmän kun se paloi”, Irene huomauttaa lautasellaan olevalle kalalle.   
  
”Liian romanttista”, Sherlock mumisee. Irene iskee haarukan ja veitsen annokseensa, hänen ilmeensä on tiukka, hän muistuttaa hieman kreikkalaista sodanjumalatarta, kreikkalaistyylinen kampauskin, ja vaalea mekko, vain Olympos — Belgravian asunto pylväineen ja tauluineen — puuttuu. Sherlock haluaa aina olla jotain epäinhimillistä, mutta ei silti yllä jumaluuden tasolle, pikemminkin se on hänen heikkoutensa: se ettei hän paljasta ihmistä itsessään. ”Lakkaa olemasta ääripää”, Irene lopulta tiuskaisee.  
  
”Anteeksi?” Sherlock kysyy, johon Irene sanoo  _kuulit kyllä_. ”Sinä pelkäät, että tunteet saavat sinusta yliotteen. On olemassa muitakin kuin ääripäitä”, hän opastaa kuin puhuisi lapselle, ”lakkaa olemasta ääripää.”  
  
Sherlock laskee katseensa Irenestä kynttilään ja näyttää siltä kuin haluaisi jotain tekemättömäksi – auki revityn kirjeen avaamattomaksi tai luetun kirjan lukemattomaksi tai palaneen kynttilän takaisin palavaksi. 

 

 

 

  
_Praha, Tšekki_

  
He tilaavat ruokaa huonepalvelusta Prahassa, Sadan tornin kaupungissa, jonka barokkiset rakennukset ovat dramaattisia ja häiritsevällä tavalla silmiinpistäviä. Kaupunki näyttää tyyneltä vain, kun yöllä taivas ja vesi ovat samaa mustaa väriä ja ne erottaa toisistaan niiden välissä hehkuva väriloisto, van Goghin keltaiset valot silloilla, katulampuissa ja ikkunoissa. Juomaksi tuodaan jääkylmää olutta, mutta Irene pitäytyy vedessä. He istuvat lattialla kun tuoleja ei ole, Sherlock jalat koukussa, Irene naisellisemmin ja tyynyn päällä. ”Ketkä kaikki tietävät, että et ole oikeasti kuollut?” hän kysyy, koska tietää ettei ole ainut.  
  
”Mycroft, Molly ja sinä”, Sherlock vastaa ja avaa pahvirasian, josta tuoksu ja kuuma höyry tulvahtavat ulos, ”Molly auttoi minua enemmän kuin uskalsin edes toivoa.”  
  
”Miten hän sinua auttoi?” Irene yrittää pitää äänensä tulkitsemattomana samaan aikaan, kun hän miettii miksi Sherlock luottaa Mollyyn, vaikka Sherlock ei koskaan luota kehenkään. Sherlock naksauttaa olutpullon korkin lattialle. ”Onkohan tämä tšekkiläistä?”  
  
Irene puree huultaan, kun Sherlock vaihtaa jälleen puheenaihetta. Hän nappaa nopealla kädenliikkeellä olutpullon Sherlockin kädestä ja juo suoraan pullon suulta, pitkän kulauksen, kunnes laskee pullon lattialle ja katsoo jättämäänsä raa’an lihan punaista huulipunajälkeä, jonka voi nähdä vain jos tarkastelee tarpeeksi läheltä. ”Saksalaista se on”, hän sanoo ja sitoo avatut hiuksensa löyhästi kiinni.  
  
”Hy– hyvä”, Sherlock hakee hetken sanoja, mutta ei saa suustaan kuin änkytystä. Hän kurtistaa kulmiaan ja keskittyy nuudeliannokseensa: teriyaki-kastikkeeseen ja kanaan. Mainitsee ohimennen, että Moriartyn kutoma verkko kattaa koko Euroopan, siksi heidän pitäisikin lähteä kokonaan toiselle mantereelle. ”Rio de Janeiroon?” Irene ehdottaa leikillään.  
  
”Ajattelin lähinnä Tokiota, mutta kyllä Riokin toimii.”  
  
”Voimme käydä molemmissa. Emmehän me koskaan jää”, Irene sanoo ja hipaisee korvakoruaan. ”Uskotko että voisit koskaan jäädä?”  
  
”Lontoo on kotini”, Sherlock vastaa tylysti, mutta nielee oluen vaikeasti, kuin se ei millään menisi alas, niin hyvä saksalainen olut, kummallista. Irene nousee seisomaan ja vetää verhot ikkunan eteen, palaa takaisin istumaan ja on kuin ei olisi lainkaan noussut. Kysyy yllättäen: ”Miksi sinä pelastit minut Karachissa?”  
  
Sherlock tutkii nuudeleitaan silmät pyöreinä kuin olisi juuri löytänyt 244:n tupakantuhkatyypin. Kiertää kysymyksen esittämällä lisää kysymyksiä: ”Miksi sinä olisit hypännyt sillalta Lontoossa? Miksi minä olisin hypännyt perääsi? Miksi me olemme Prahassa ja istumme hotellihuoneen lattialla syömässä huonepalvelun kehnoa ruokaa?”  
  
”Kaikkiin kolmeen on sama vastaus”, Irene sanoo, kostuttaa huulensa ja tulee lähemmäs Sherlockia, joka on nostanut takaisin katseensa hänen silmiinsä, silmiin joissa valo on raukeaa sanojen myötä, ”koska olemme nälkäisiä.”  
  
Sherlock nielaisee. Hän valvoo sykettään tasaisin väliajoin.

 

 

 

  
  
_Istanbul, Turkki_

  
  
Kun he ovat syöneet illalliseksi kuorrutettuja kampasimpukoita ja käyneet torilla ostamassa jälkiruokaa, eli sitä mitä Irene ikinä haluaakin, — mansikoita, kypsiä mangoja, ei, sittenkin persikoita, passionhedelmää, ei, ei passionhedelmää, ne ovat limaisia, eikä sharoneita, ei,  _ei tuota_  mansikkarasiaa, vaan  _tuo_  — he palaavat takaisin hotellille, jolla on palmuja ja puolikuun muotoisia poreammeita, huntupäisiä hahmoja kaikkialla, naisia, he ovat Istanbulissa.   
  
He istuvat hotellihuoneen parvekkeella, jolta näkee alle pystytetyt aurinkotuolit ja päivänvarjot, pienen ulkobaarin, meren joka on mustikansininen pimenevässä illassa. Varjossa on leudompaa, korituolit parvekkeella ovat kuin juuri punotut, puun melkein haistaa. Sherlock tuijottaa eteensä ja pitää jalkojaan rahilla ja katseettaan kääntämättä kertoo kaiken kuolinpäivästään, viimein. Towerin linna, oikeudenkäynti, Richard Brook. Totuus. Irene kuuntelee mykkänä ja miettii, mikä sai Sherlockin puhumaan. Ottaa rasiasta mansikoita yksitellen, jättää karat tuhkakuppiin, inhoaa sitä miten hänen sormenpäänsä tahriutuvat punaisiksi.  
  
Sherlockin tarina pysähtyy hetkeen, jona hän piteli Moriartyn elämänlämmintä kättä kädessään. Hän käy hakemassa minibaarista oluen, pullo on huurussa ja kylmä, rohkaisukulaus alkoholia ja hän pystyy jatkamaan: ”Hän sanoi: 'Kiitos, Sherlock Holmes. Kiitos. Niin kauan kuin minä elän, sinulla on tie ulos. Onnea yritykseen.' Sitten hän ampui itsensä ja minä hyppäsin.”  
  
Hän jättää mainitsematta puhelun Johnille, koska se on liian intiimiä. Irenellä on kuudes vaistonsa, naisen vaisto, joka sanoo hänelle että Sherlock ei kerro kaikkea. Mutta se ei haittaa. Osatotuus on parempi kuin hiljaisuus tai puheenaiheen vaihtaminen. Sherlock pitää tauon, Irene odottaa. Sitten hän jatkaa: ”Olen ennenkin nähnyt jonkun kuolevan silmieni edessä. Mutta tällä kertaa se oli erilaista, koska minä  _tunsin_  Moriartyn. Hän...”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse selittää”, Irene sanoo ja laskee puraistun mansikan kädestään muovipöydälle ja kääntyy Sherlockiin, puristaa hänen sormenpäitään. ”Tuntuuko jo paremmalta?”  
  
”Ei oikeastaan”, Sherlock myöntää hieman pettyneenä. Hän oli odottanut, että asioiden julki tuominen helpottaisi, poistaisi kaikki painajaiset ja inhottavat muistikuvat, jotka eivät ota haihtuakseen hänen mielenpalatsistaan. Haihduttaisi edes arvet. ”Ehkä tämä tuntuu”, Irene kuiskaa ja siirtyy korituolistaan Sherlockin syliin, toisen jalan päälle, ja suutelee häntä, painaa kätensä hänen kaulalleen tunnustellakseen sormellaan aataminomenaa. Löytää toisella kädellään solisluun kolon ja niskakiharat. Sherlock sulkee silmänsä ja pysyy paikoillaan. Suudelma on hetkessä ohi.  
  
Sherlock raottaa huuliaan sanoakseen jotain, sulkee suunsa, aukaisee, sulkee. Irene nappaa mansikan rasiasta ja laittaa sen Sherlockin huulille, hän puraisee, Irene koskettaa hänen alahuultaan kuin pyyhkisi jotain. ”Kiitos”,  _ettet työntänyt minua luotasi_ , Irene haluaisi sanoa mutta huulet sulkeutuvat ensimmäisen sanan jälkeen ja hän palaa takaisin korituoliin istumaan. Pelkkä kiitos riittää. Kiitos juuri siitä, mistä Sherlock haluaisi häntä kiitettävän.

 

 

 

  
_Rio de Janeiro, Brasilia_

 

Rio de Janeiron ravintolassa he viimeistelevät jälkiruokaansa, päärynää ja suklaakastiketta, ja istuvat hiljaisuudessa joka on vain hiljaisuutta, ei mitään sen enempää. Sherlock on rentoutuneempi nyt, kun he ovat päässeet pois Euroopasta, aivan kuin heitä seurannut ikävä varjo olisi jäänyt meren toiselle puolen, jonnekin kauas Keski-Eurooppaan, kuin lukituksi satamaan Amsterdamissa.  
  
Irene pyytää että he maksaisivat laskun ja lähtisivät. Hän pukee mustan helmikirjaillun bolerojakkunsa ylleen, ottaa käsilaukkunsa ja lähtee, kun tarjoilija on rahastanut ja Sherlock on valmis. ”Ojenna käsivartesi”, hän sanoo heidän päästyään ulos. Sherlock näyttää hämmentyneeltä. ”Haluatko että anelen?  _Ojenna käsivartesi_ ”, hän sanoo uudelleen, ja Sherlock äkisti ymmärtää sanat ja ojentaa käsivartensa, Irene tarttuu siihen ja pitelee lujaa kiinni, he kävelevät hiljaa.  
  
”Minun on pakko myöntää, että”, Irene on jo ehtinyt aloittaa, kun hänen tekee mieli perääntyä, mukulakivipolku on niin epätasainen, että jalkojensa lisäksi hänen mielensä horjuu, sanat horjuvat, hän sanoo kuitenkin, ”sinun älysi menee täysin hukkaan, kun et käytä sitä.”  
  
Sherlock naurahtaa, kuivasti. ”Luulitko todella, että suurin murheenaiheeni on John?”  
  
”En ehkä luullut, mutta toivoin.”  
  
”Miksi?”  
  
Irene pysäyttää Sherlockin ja katsoo tätä silmiin. ”Tiedän että olet etsinyt Moriartyn alaisia koko tämän ajan, kun olemme kiertäneet kaupungista toiseen. Olet saanut kiinnikin jo osan heistä, pieniä yksittäisiä tekijöitä, mutta se on tyhjää parempi, koska muuten sinä kuolisit tylsyyteen. Toivoin vain, että olisit rikosten sijaan keskittynyt siihen, mikä on nyt tärkeintä”, hän kertoo ja laskee katseensa alemmas, tuijottaa Sherlockin rintakehää, ”eli tämän korjaamiseen”, hän sanoo ja painaa kätensä kohtaan, jossa sydän sykkii.  
  
”Sinussa on ihminen, joka haluaa elää. Anna sen elää”, Irene vastaa ja painaa leukansa Sherlockin olkapäälle. ”Anna itsellesi anteeksi.”  
  
Sherlock kietoo kätensä varoen Irenen ympärille tietämättä mitä koskettaa ja mitä ei. Hetken he vain seisovat paikoillaan muistamatta mistä he ovat tulleet tai minne he ovat menossa. He molemmat ovat kulkureita, eikä kumpikaan heistä voi palata kotiinsa, sillä koti on siellä missä sydänkin.  
  
Eikä sydämeen sovi nyt mennä.

 

 

 

  
_Melbourne, Australia_

 

He ovat syömässä kirpeää sitruunasorbettia, kun Sherlock saa tekstiviestin Mollylta.  
  
 _Kävin tänään jalokiviliikkeessä Johnin kanssa. Me vain katselimme, mutta hän aikoo kosia Marya, olen siitä varma. Ajattelin vain että... sinun pitäisi tietää. Tiedän, sinä sanoit, että saan käyttää numeroasi vain hätätapauksiin, mutta ei täällä mitään tapahdu. Ei enää sen jälkeen kun lähdit._  
  
”Näytät siltä kuin olisit saanut kuolemantuomion, keneltä se on?” Irene kysyy ja laskee lusikkansa lautaselle. Sherlock ojentaa puhelimensa pöydän yli ja painaa sormenpäänsä yhteen, ajattelee.  
  
”He ovat rakastuneita”, Irene sanoo luettuaan viestin, hymyilee kuin se olisi ilouutinen. Yksi katse Sherlockilta riittää ja Irene ajattelee samaa kuin hänkin. Huokaisee. ”He olisivat voineet tavata jollain muullakin tapaa. Tai sitten John olisi tavannut jonkun muun. Lontoo on täynnä naisia, ja sinä jätit hänet yksin.”  
  
”En jättänyt häntä yksin  _tahallani_!” Sherlock kiivastuu, kun aihe on eksynyt herkkään kohtaan, kiellettyyn aiheeseen josta ei sovi puhua. Mutta kissa on jo pöydällä — kynnet esillä. ”Minä tein sen pelastaakseni hänet.”  
  
”Moriartylta  _ja_  itseltäsi. Hyvin jaloa”, Irene napauttaa terävästi.  
  
Sherlockilla ei ole siihen mitään lisättävää.

 

 

 

 

_Peking, Kiina_

 

 ”Voit jo avata silmäsi”, Sherlock sanoo, jolloin Irene aukaisee silmänsä ja katsoo eteenpäin. ”Kenen syntymäpäivää me juhlimme?” hän kysyy viitaten pöydällä olevaan täytekakkuun, jossa kynttilät palavat kuin räiskyvät tähtisadetikut. Laittaa kätensä puuskaan ja lisää: ”Johnin, kenties?”  
  
”Sinun. Tiedän, olen myöhässä —”  
  
”Viisi viikkoa.”  
  
”— niin, viisi viikkoa. Kuinka paljon täytitkään? Kolmekymmentä–” Sherlock miettii, mutta Irene nostaa etusormensa pystyyn ja katsoo häntä varoittavasti. Sherlock ymmärtää vihjeen ja puhumisen sijaan hän kattaa pöytään kaksi kertakäyttölautasta, lusikat ja muovimukit, kakkulapion. Hän toteaa lähinnä itsekseen: ”Ostin kaksikymmentä kynttilää.”  
  
”Näytänkö minä muka 20-vuotiaalta?”  
  
Sherlockin vastaus on yllättävä hänen sanomakseen: ”Minun silmissäni... kyllä.”  
  
Irene taktikoi hymynsä piiloon, eikä hänen poskiensa väri syvene. Hän laskeutuu alas tuolille ja ristii jalkansa, miettii jos-todellisuutta kysyessään: ”Miksi en tavannut sinua 20-vuotiaana?” Tuijottaa Sherlockia, joka ei vastaa, vaan istahtaa alas hänen viereensä ja pyytää puhaltamaan kynttilät — ja toivomaan.   
  
Irene katsoo kermavaahtoa pursuavaa täytekakkua ja sanoo: ”Näin että olet pakannut matkalaukkusi, vaikka emme ole puhuneet mitään lähdöstä toiseen kaupunkiin. Siksipä toivon, että olet vielä huomennakin luonani.”  
  
Hän puhaltaa sammuksiin kynttilät, joista kolme jää palamaan, mutta nekin sammuvat toisella puhalluksella. Irene tietää, että se minkä he nyt jakavat, ei ole ikuista. Pupillit pienenevät päivä päivältä. Hän vain toivoo, ettei Sherlock lähtisi varoittamatta, kuin pelkuri.  
  
Sherlock leikkaa palat kakkua heille molemmille ja yrittää hymyillä — epäonnistuu kirkkaasti saaden aikaan vain hymynkorvikkeen, hän ei ole hymyillyt Irenelle kertaakaan aidosti. Ehkä hänen pitäisi yrittää enemmän. Ehkä hänen pitäisi jäädä siksi illaksi paikoilleen, olla menemättä minnekään, jahtaamaan pahiksia tai lentokentän läpivalaisuun, vain jäädä ja olla. Hän on sen velkaa Irenelle.

 

 

 

  
_Tokio, Japani_

 

Helpoin tapa hukkua on mennä maailman suurimpaan kaupunkiin, ja olla koko ajan liikenteessä. Öisin Sateenkaarisilta loistaa iltavaloissaan niin, että sen rinnalla London Bridge olisi pelkkä pienoismalli. Thames, Thames, mikä Thames? Tokiolla on saaria kera meren. Lontoon vesi on aina likaista ja harmaata, kuten sillatkin, ja Tokiossa taivaskin on puhtaansininen.  
  
Mutta koti on siellä missä sydänkin, huolimatta siitä, kuinka ruma paikka se on. Kauneinkaan väreilevä joki ei vedä vertoja joelle, jonka ääressä jaettu hetki ei haihdu muistoista milloinkaan.  
  
”Minä aion palata vasta, kun John on kosinut, mutta ennen häitä. Haluan olla paikalla kun... se tapahtuu”, Sherlock vannoo yhtenä iltana ravintolassa, kun he lusikoivat suklaavaahtoa, liian makeaa, liian imelää, liikaa kaikkea. Irene säpsähtää kuin olisi saanut tynnyrillisen kylmää vettä kasvoilleen ja katsoo Sherlockia, Sherlock katsoo pöydässä palavaa kynttilää, jota hän ei aio sammuttaa. Hän näyttää enemmän itseltään kuin pitkiin aikoihin. Aika on tehnyt hänelle hyvää. Vaihtuvat kaupungit ja pysyvä matkakumppani.  
  
”Ja sinä jätät minut yksin?” Irene heittäytyy uhriksi, vaikka siitä ei enää mitään apua olekaan.  
  
”Kyllä, ja sinä tiedät miksi. Anteeksi”, hän sanoo ja laskee lusikkansa kädestään. Katsoo häntä suoraan silmiin ja toistaa, ”olen pahoillani. Minä todella olen.”  
  
”Niin minäkin”, Irene sanoo vaimeasti ja vetää boleron paremmin ylleen, kuin suojakseen. Sen lähemmäs rakkaudentunnuksia he eivät pääse. Mutta he todella tarkoittavat sitä.

**Author's Note:**

> Otan ficcihaasteita vastaan milloin tahansa, älä epäröi laittaa minulle viestiä [tumblr](http://sensaatio.tumblr.com)issa. ♥


End file.
